Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by Vowen17
Summary: Harry blacks out in the middle of the night and strange events occur as a result. But why? What's happening to him? True beauty and True love will prevail in this dark romance. hpxdm drarry Boy love shounenai. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple a
1. Moonlight

Chapter One- Moonlight

Harry woke with a start. The surrounding blackness crushed in on him as the midnight air froze his bare skin. His heavy breath was the only thing that stirred the still surroundings. He reached for his water and found it to be empty. Sighing, he swung his legs round and pulled back the covers, gasping as the chilling spirit grasped his skin. Grabbing his glass he ran to the bathroom, eager to jump back into the warm bed covers. Growing up as a muggle gave him habits that were hard it break. For instance, he forgot he could just charm water into the glass. The square porcelain sink sparkled even in the dim light as the water trickled into the cup. The bathroom was small and cosy, not posh, but homely. A bath stood in the corner, with a toilet and sink on the opposite side. A medicine cabinet adorned the wall above the sink. He gazed into the murky mirror and scowled at what he saw. Green eyes, tanned-ish skin and black, longish, messy hair with an overgrown fringe. Average. Nothing special. And short. He couldn't see the bottom half of his face. It annoyed him as the other boys in his dorm could see perfectly. Ron even had to duck to see the top of his head. Years of neglect from his "guardians" had seen to his small frame. It was extremely annoying, having all your roommates taller than you, and most of your female friends.

Suddenly a chill ran straight down his spine. Harry crinkled his eyebrows. The room seemed to be darker. Much darker, getting more so every second. The room faded just like Harry's calmness. Beads of sweat seeped from Harry's skin as he wildly searched the room for a logical reason for the sudden blackness. The silence gripped his windpipes, suffocating him in his panic. Why was this happening? It couldn't be. Nothing like this, not at Hogwarts. The last time this happened he was with Dudley with the dementors. More shudders caused Harry's hairs to stand up on the back of his neck. Or was it the feeling of another presence in the room that did that? Something caught his eye to his right and he swung around. He saw his own reflection. He glared at himself. Why did he allow himself to get so worked up over nothing? He released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and laughed. God, he was so stupid getting so worked up. He picked up the forgotten glass from the sink and started to refill it, smiling an embarrassed smile. Luckily no one saw him freak out. Harry impulsively looked into the mirror and within seconds a black shadow emerged behind him, grabbed his neck and pulled him into unconsciousness.

Fluttering gracefully, Harry opened his eyes to something he had never seen before. Well, he didn't make a habit of lying on the bathroom floor at 2 o'clock in the morning. Sitting up he crinkled his eyebrows trying to remember how he had got there. However, he sat up much to quickly and his head swirled like a whirlpool.

"What the…? What the hell had happened?" As he tried to get up he noticed that his hip was wet. "Oh crap, I didn't… did I?"

In shock he hesitantly looked down. He released a breath as he realised that he hadn't wet himself, but had dropped the glass. Slowly getting up (for his head was still spinning) he picked up the shattered remains. Little shining pieces glittered in the silver moonlight, coming in from the open window. Hang on, why was it open? Weird. Harry made a mental note to shut it. A sharp pain in his finger alerted him to the glass. Trickles of blood leaked form a fresh wound, soon dribbling down his finger and over his hand. Through instinct Harry licked the blood off his hand, put his finger in his mouth and sucked. It was a few seconds more before Harry released his finger in shock. Normally the mere sight of blood, even a parchment cut was enough to make his knees buckle, let alone this much blood. And usually the taste made him sick. So how was he able to stand so solidly and drink his own blood? He looked at the wound more intently; blood still leaking from it. There was a clean slit in the skin of his index finger, about a centimetre long. Harry gazed in wonder as the two sides of the cut came together and started to heal itself. Pure shock graced Harry's face as he watched the wound become a red blemish, then fade as if nothing had ever been there. At this point, the boy started to freak out a bit.

"Ah, it's ok, I know what happened. That bump to the head was just a little to hard and its messing with my mind."

Running a slender hand along the wall for support, he made his way back to his four-poster and got in. The warmth had long left the sheets. Pulling it right up to his chin, Harry rolled over.

"If I just go to sleep, then this will all be better by morning. Probably."


	2. Noalcohol hangover

Chapter 2- No-alcohol hangover

Harry woke the next morning to Neville shaking him.

"Come on Harry! We've got potions first and who knows what Snape will do to us if we're late," the boy visibly trembled at the thought, "Good morning by the way". He smiled brightly and scuttled out of the dorm, denying Harry the chance to point out that they still had an hour and a half before class started. Dean and Seamus were just pulling on their robes as he sat up.

"G'morning mate! You sleep ok?" Harry didn't really hear the question, so just mumbled a "yeh". He was more concerned with the hurricane that had just erupted in his head. It felt like it was about to explode. Dean and Seamus left leaving Harry alone in the dorm. Dearly wishing he had some paracetamol (again, muggle habits), he begrudgingly climbed out of bed, grabbed his wash bag and shuffled to the bathroom. He reached there just as Ron ducked to walk out of the low door beam. Harry was the only boy in the dorm not having to worry about that. Well, being short had to have its plus points. (A/N it would, you'd end up level with every girl's breasts!!)

"'Ite Harry! You ok Harry? You look kinda pale." Concern glittered out of his azure eyes. Freshly combed, spicy hair complimented fading freckles. Maroon pyjamas ended about 5 cm above his ankles.

"Yeh I'm ok, thanks, just got a bit of a headache." He was lying through his teeth. It was a "bit" of nothing and a frigging migraine.

"Ah ok. You want me to wait for you for breakfast?" Ron still didn't look convinced. Years of experience and taught him to know when something was up with his best mate. Harry answered no and shuffled to his bed to pick up a forgotten towel. Trudging back to the bathroom he stepped down the stair with a great, dull thud.

"Aww what the…?" The impact of his head against the beam sent shockwaves through his brain and caused an egg to grow on his head. In a mix he wandered to the sink clutching his head. He looked in the mirror. "Wow, I do look pale." Even his mouth was pale. It was a minute before Harry realised what was wrong. "How…?" How did his head suddenly reach the doorframe? That wasn't right! He looked down. His pyjama bottoms rivalled Ron's where only the night before they had puddled on the floor. How can one person grow that much in one night? He decided to just shrug it off. "Maybe the affect of last night's head bump hasn't worn off." He washed, dressed and made his way down to breakfast. He climbed into the bench by Gryffindor table. He looked at the food and realised that he really wasn't hungry. Looking up he noticed Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all staring at him.

"Are you alright Harry? You look, well, like Death." Hermione asked. The concern showed in her chocolate eyes was echoed in her voice. Harry knew better than to argue with that. To much experience. He explained about the migraine.

"I got a potion for that. Madam Pomfrey gave me the recipe," Ginny said with a hint of pride in her voice. Madam Pomfrey only ever gave out her recipes to the people who were exceptional at potion making, so that there weren't any messy problems with incorrect potions. There had been many problems with people growing extra limbs with potions to cure colds. She withdrew a small vial of turquoise liquid from her brown satchel.

"Here drink this. You'll need to eat something with it," she hinted. Harry obliged, he didn't have the energy to argue. Uttering some thanks he popped the cork of the vial and downed the contents. It tasted like spearmint and left a skin in your mouth and throat as it slipped down.

"Hang on, where are your glasses?" Harry stopped in surprise and put his hands up to his face. "Umm…" They weren't there, but yet he could see perfectly, actually much better than what he could with glasses. "Umm… guess I don't need them any more." Hermione looked dubiously at him and sighed.

"If you need to wear them then do so, you'll end up damaging your eyes further." It was pointless arguing with her. Once she got an idea into her head, there was no telling her anything different.

Sighing he pulled a piece of toast towards him and started to butter it, uncomfortably aware that the three were staring at him all the while. He sighed.

"I'm not gunna drop dead its alright, you don't have to stare at me."

"Look," Ron started carefully, watching him tuck into his toast, "Its just that you really don't look great. Your skin tone would give bloody Malfoy a run for his money." The toast stopped half way to his mouth, was withdrawn and emerald daggers were sent Ron's way at the comparison. Hermione quickly intervened.

"Harry, you really do look ill, maybe you should go to hospital wing."

"OH for God's sake I'm fine!! Leave me alone!!" Harry drained his glass of pumpkin juice, grabbed his toast and stormed out of the hall. He couldn't deal with nagging friends today. He had too much on is mind. He slowed down once outside the hall and wandered up the entrance hall steps. What the hell had caused him to faint last night? He drew a complete blank when he thought about it. About 10 minutes of the time was missing from his memory. Absent-mindedly he arrived at the common room, grabbed his bag and wandered past the statue of the hump-backed wizard carrying a dead rabbit. He made his way down to the dungeon not knowing where he was walking, just allowed his feet to carry him. Soon enough a damp chill danced across his face to let him know he had reached the class. He turned, slumped against the wall and waited.

Harry was awaked from his stupor by a stupid laughter. He looked round and saw a sheet of platinum blonde hair. "Ah crap." Malfoy wandered up to the classroom, seemingly oblivious to his goon's joking. He looked thoroughly depressed. He too slumped against the wall opposite to Harry, saw the extra pair of feet and followed the legs up.

"Ha-Harry?" Shock covered his snowy features as he stared at Harry. What was with the first name?

"The one and only," he spat coldly. Malfoy didn't move, just stood and stared at Harry like he was a ghost.

"Ha-Harry? What're you doing here?" Malfoy just stood there in complete disbelief.

"Uh… going to class? Fool." Harry spoke with calm, but really his head was reeling. Why was Malfoy acting so…strange? Why would it be such a shock to him that he was here? And what was up with the first name? Even the twin gorillas noticed his strange behaviour and they were stood there looking constipated with confusion. He mentally shook himself. He had better things to think about than Draco bloody Malfoy.

"Harry? You ok mate?" Ron look suspiciously at Malfoy and stood arms crossed next to Harry. Hermione glared at the blonde, hand gripping her wand in her pocket through habit.

"Urm, yeah actually." That was a lie. He was honestly very shaken. What the hell was happening lately? He glanced at Draco who was still staring dumbfounded at Harry. His piercingly grey-blue eyes bored into him, as though they could see deep into his soul. He would have stayed there forever, he found himself unable to move under his gaze, if Snape hadn't have walked past. He walked through the substantial oak door and sighed.

"I suppose I have to let you in. Come on then, don't dally about!!" The class trudged into the classroom heavy-heartedly, some more so than others.


	3. Unspoken Promises

CHAPTER 3- UNSPOKEN PROMISES

Smoke drifted around Harry's head alerting him to the fact that something in his cauldron was burning.

"Ah shit". He just couldn't concentrate, not even on the oh so fantastically exciting potion for banishing doxys. Snape swooped to him, looking at Harry down his hooked beak.

"Well done Mr Potter, once again you've excelled yourself," He drawled. His voice was like nails scraping down a window. One flick of a rather grimy wand and the lessons work vanished. For once it was actually turning out like it was supposed to. It was actually the colour that Draco's was (he hated to admit it but so excellent at potions was the Slytherin that Harry often found himself comparing their work.)

"You will be redoing that for extra homework Mr Potter, and I expect enough for the whole school's curtains." Harry scowled. It wasn't his fault he was distracted. Most people find it hard to concentrate when they're being stared at constantly. Maybe this was Malfoy's new game plan, to freak him out by staring. Well it was working. Throughout the whole class Draco was sat staring at him with the same gob smacked look he had in the corridor. And was really pissing Harry off!! He looked over at the Slytherin to find he was staring at him AGAIN in a way that someone would look like if he had horns growing from his head. Enough is enough. He made a decision that after class he would confront the blonde about why the hell he was acting so dam weird. But through the haze of a class full of cauldron flames, Malfoy glittered angelically. Harry mentally slapped himself. This new technique of his was working! He had to speak to him, today, ASAP, for his own sanity.

Pretty soon Snape's greasy voice told the class to bottle up their work and made a snide comment about Harry. He was oblivious to it; he was too focused on the task in hand. Malfoy was still staring as if he belonged with Nearly Headless Nick and the Bloody Baron. Instinct told Harry that Draco was going to run as soon as it was time, and he was NOT going to let him escape.

"Oh get out of my classroom! I'm sick of the sight of you sorry lot."

"But sir, we've still got 15 minutes!"

"5 House points from Gryffindor. Well done Granger."

Harry however never heard this commentary; he was already chasing Malfoy down the corridor. "Why the hell is he running from me?" By now they were in the charms corridor.

"This is stupid. DRACO!" Malfoy stopped dead, as did Harry. Draco? DRACO? What the hell?! Harry shuddered as the Slytherin turned to face him.

"Harry?" He acted calm but his voice betrayed his true emotion. He was scared. Harry just blinked trying to register this new information. Malfoy was scared… of him? He shook it off and pressed on with what the confrontation.

"Umm…" he had been so dead set on not allowing Malfoy to get away, he had no idea what he wanted to say. The blonde had already started to sidle away.

"Oh no you don't!" He had to move fast before Malfoy escaped.

"What the hell do you think your playing at?" Oh brilliant verbal skills brainiac. Could even rival Ron's (A/N Ron fans don't kill me! I'm a Ron fan myself. Please don't spear me whimpers)

"With regards to…?" He was acting cool, but he was absolutely terrified. This was more disconcerting for Harry than if he held a wand to his throat.

"Why are you acting so weird? Why is it that you're not mouthing back at me? Why are you avoiding everyone, even your two pet gorillas?" The words were just tripping over themselves to break free of Harry's mouth. "Why are you scared of me? Why am I suddenly the same height as everyone? Why am I suddenly not so squeamish AND WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Harry's breathing was deep. He felt better having converted his thoughts to words. Malfoy just stood in silence looking at him. His eyes showed his fear and… concern? Sympathy? Harry didn't know what it was but it didn't belong in the eyes of the boy he knew, leaving two options; it wasn't really there or everything he thought he knew about Draco Malfoy was wrong.

"You will know Harry, I promise you. Just not yet. You're not ready yet." Malfoy said it with such a complete softness in his voice that it served as a promise to Harry. If he had wanted to admit it to himself, then he would have realised at that moment it was the latter option that was true. He watched the Slytherin retreat with the light shining on his golden hair like a halo.

"If I want to find out what's happening, I'm going to have to stick with him."

Harry awoke with a start. "Friggin' headache". Harry pulled his hands up to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Something exceptionally sharp prodded him in the eye.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!"

He opened his eyes to find the offending object was attached to his finger. His fingernails had grown about 2 centimetres overnight, quite literally. He looked at them with a look of alarm and interest. What the hell? His curtains flittered open, revealing a flustered but groggy Ron.

"You 'k mate? What happened?"

In silent astonishment Harry thrust his hand at his best friend. "Holy…"Ron flopped on the bed in amazement. "Um…"

"What am I supposed to do about this?! I just practically made an eyeball kebab on them!"

"Kebab?" Ron gave Harry a weird look.

"Worry about that later! Nails?! What the hell?"

Harry reached into the draw and pulled out a pair of nail clippers. With a huge amount of strength he managed to clip them off. His nails were never that strong before! He decided not to question it and put it the back of his mind. He dressed slowly in his Baggy uniform, but they weren't baggy anymore. When he looked at his body more closely (sleep still hadn't completely let go off him) his jaw dropped. Since when had he been so… toned?! His previously weedy frame had filled out during the night to give way to, a 6-pack?

Harry raised his eyebrows. OK, the nails were a pain, but this he could live with! Smiling to himself he swaggered down the stairs (He had suddenly received a confidence boost) and slumped in the sofa by the fire. His head threatened to burst through his skull. Lavender and Parvarti were sitting in the corner giggling. The change in Harry had defiantly not gone unnoticed by the girls. Slowly Lavender sidled over to him, twisting her hair around her fingers. Harry looked up at the advancing girl and inwardly groaned. "Oh God, not this again."

"Heya Harry!" She bent low showing her chest as she sat practically on top of him, even though there was plenty of room on the seat. Harry just smiled politely while in his head begging her so leave him alone.

"You're looking… well" She spoke in a tone that was obviously supposed to be seductive and sexy; every syllable annoyed Harry more. She tilted her to one side as she smiled, showing her long neck. Harry started at the revealed flesh and ran his tongue along his teeth. He mentally shook himself. "Urgh, this is LAVENDER!" The fact that the thought had even occurred to him made him shudder. Its not that she's not a nice girl, it's just the way she clings to him freaked him out.

"Yeah... you too" Ron wandered down the stairs and smirks. Harry looked up at him, a look of absolute pleading in his eyes. Ron shook his head. He couldn't help but take pity on Harry, even though he was slightly jealous.

"Hey Harry, you coming down for breakfast?"

He leapt at the chance. "Yep, I'm starving! See you Lavender." And with that he pushed her legs off him and leapt through the portrait hole, instantly regretting his movements as his head spun. His head thumped painfully all the way to the staircase.

Ron looked at him and smiled. "You know, you're lucky having girls fawning over you all the time." He grinned and entered the hall. Harry smirked to himself. If only they knew that he was gay. Now there's a scandal for Rita Skeeter! Harry shook his head and followed his friend.


	4. Black Smoke

CHAPTER 4- Black Smoke

Breakfast went without a hitch, if it wasn't for the migraine. Ginny's potion hadn't touched it. Then however, there was first lesson, history of magic. The class, made up of Gryffindors and Slytherins (Why is it always Slytherin?), were in a sleepy stupor as Professor Binns droned on about some ancient war between goblins and pixies. The most eventful thing to occur was Pansy's coughing fit. It suited Harry just fine; it gave him time to think. Things were getting weird now. Draco was being civil, the physical changes in him were numerous, he had a constant migraine and 10 minutes of his memory were missing. This was not right. They had to be connected, it was to weird to be a coincidence Maybe he should take a trip to the library? But then again, Hogwarts library was so extensive that it was only any good if you had some idea what you were looking for, which Harry didn't. He could go to madam Pomfrey, but then what if it was all in his head? Plus he may just cause unnecessary problems for her. As he was pondering what to do hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and icy tendrils tickled him. Slowly he turned around, only to find Draco staring at him. A small smile escaped from the blonde's mouth. It wasn't the smirk that Harry had seen so often. Just a smile. Harry returned it (even more minutely) and rigidly faced the front. "That was weird."

Harry however didn't have time to ponder on this. As he turned around there was a sharp cry from the boy next to him. Ron's yell hadn't stirred any of the class from their sleep.

"What's up Ron?" Harry looked at his friend in concern.

"There's something sharp on the desk, I just cut myself!" Sure enough, when he brought his had up to his face there was a gash in his finger, out of which a fair amount of blood was pouring. Harry's lightening-fast hand shot out, grabbed Ron's arm, pulled his hand to his face and he put the cut to his lips. Ron sat there with a look of amazement and fear on his face at what Harry had just done. He was completely oblivious to this. He just sat there and sucked. The iron dribbled from the cut into his mouth. The feeling was euphoric! The fluid dispersed along his tongue and spread up amongst his teeth. The more blood he swallowed, the more exhilarated he became. His migraine slowly disappeared as the blood ran through his body.

It was a full 5 minutes before he realised what he was doing. He thrust the hand away from him, looking at it in utter confusion. He looked into his best friends face in complete shock. Ron exhaled a deep breath and swallowed hard, trying to pull himself together, clearly shaken by the latest events.

"I'm so sorry!" Harry uttered the words so they were barely audible. His bottom jaw shook as he looked into Ron's ashen face. He was appalled with himself.

Ron gave him a weak smile. "It's fine, honestly, just, next time something's happening, please tell me!" Harry felt a little better at these words. At least he hadn't completely freaked him out. He thought he better honour Ron's wishes considering the situation.

"Well, that migraines gone now." Ron furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Harry knew that he would inform Hermione, involving a lot of worrying on her part. But he couldn't keep it to himself now. He turned to see if anyone else in the class had seen. All were either to busy messing about or sleeping to notice what had just happened. All accept one. Draco Malfoy sat 2 rows behind him staring at Harry in utter shock. He was gripping the desk as if he was going to faint. He slowly shook his head and ran out of the classroom. Harry could've sworn he saw him mouth the words "I'm sorry." He was spared the problem of having to figure out what to do next by the end of the lesson. By the time Harry had got out of the classroom, Malfoy was gone.

His next lesson didn't do much to improve Harry's mood either. He crawled his way up to the north tower and ascended that forsaken ladder. The fumes of incense hit Harry with the usual stuffiness they brought. That at least that hasn't changed. He made his way through the chairs to his usual fuzzy armchair and threw himself down. He watched Ron doing the same and looked at Harry. That look was one of confusion, sympathy and fear. He couldn't stand seeing that look and was about to say something when Professor Trelawney started to speak. He closed his mouth and turned away. She prattled on in her usual fashion, which sent Harry to sleep, but amongst the rambling he caught "Crystal ball" so he guessed that's what they were doing today. There was a movement in the class as people leant forward, trying to "see into their partners soul". Ron just rolled his eyes at this but still leaned in to take a look. He furrowed his eyebrows and pouted (a sign the he was concentrating really hard)

"I can't see anything, its just all black smoke."

"Black?" This confused Harry. It was normally white, maybe a shade of green (the memories of THAT lesson still made him shudder) but never black. Professor Trelawney swooped down on them and tittered.

"Well boy? What can you see?" she squawked.

"Um, nothing. Just a load of black smoke." The colour from Trelawney's face drained. Her hands shook as he pushed her buggy glasses further up her nose.

"B-black smoke?" she stuttered, "Let me have a look." Ron moved over to allow her room at the table. By this time the whole class had developed an interest. The lessonly forecast of Harry's demise had become a great source of entertainment for them.

"M-my goodness. You're right!" She looked up at Harry, her face set and clutching her chest. She looked as if she was about to faint.

"Get out of my classroom! I mean it! Leave! NOW!" Harry wasted no time in leaving, but his head was reeling from the sudden change in mood. What the hell was that about? He wandered about the castle until he ended up in the courtyard (one of his favourite places). What was happening to him? He hated not knowing. If he knew what it was, he could deal with it, but how do you begin to fight an unknown enemy? He looked around and received a shock. Draco sat in the corner on the stone bench, curled up into a ball. He looked so sad, but Harry had to speak to him. As he drew closer, he saw that the area around Draco's eyes was red and puffy. He heard the approaching footsteps and turned to look, but hiding his face. The shock he received made him abandon his (albeit feeble) attempt at hiding his moist face.

"H-Harry!" Malfoy stuttered in shock. Even from this distance Harry could see his breathing had become sharp.

"Hi". He smiled to try and put Malfoy at ease. He would get more information if he trusted him. He sat next to him and looked at him. 'Draco's eyes really are beautiful.' Harry mentally shook himself. This wasn't the time (scolding himself was a way of pushing the actual thought to the back of his mind.)

"Well History of magic was… eventful." Again he smiled warmly at the blonde. Well, if he was being civil to him, its only fair he should return the favour. Draco looked into Harry's emerald eyes so intensely it was like he was trying to analysis his soul.

"Harry, there's something I should tell you. I want you to know…" He braced himself. He would, FINALLY find out what was happening to him. The time was now.

"I am so, so sorry." That was not what he had been expected. It took him a couple of seconds to pull himself out of the shock to find all that was left of Draco was a swish of his robes going through the stone archway. That was quick, inhumanly quick. Harry didn't give chase; it was pointless. Instead he remained sat on the weathered stone to think. Draco had moved with the same supernatural speed that Harry had grabbed Ron's hand with. Were he and Malfoy linked by what was happening? And why was he sorry and nervous around him? A thought washed over Harry like a tsunami; was Draco causing the changes in him? Harry pouted (a trait he unwittingly picked up from years hanging around with Ron). So why was he feeling sorry? Guilt? That didn't bode well; if he was feeling guilty then it couldn't be a good thing. But, there were similarities between the two teens that even Harry couldn't deny. So… Draco was feeling guilty because… he was causing Harry to become what he was… which he can't like being. Harry made a noise that sounded kind of like "urak!" before throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. He really was no good at analysing people's feelings, that was Hermione's department. But he knew if he even mentioned this to her she would freak. Or would she? Has she already noticed the changes in Draco? She deffinatly didn't bitch about him as much as she used to. Just before Harry was about to make another "urak!" noise, the building exhaled a great cloud of students. Lunchtime. He vowed not to dwell on this in the presence of his friends. They would think he was going nuts thinking about Malfoy like he was.


	5. Beautiful Sunrise

Thank you so much for reviewing! I love them, thank you!!

BrokenDemonChild: heh heh, think again! It all comes out in this chap anyway.

Potter's Wifey: Lol its annoying me to! And thank you!

elmolufflufftovickilick: of course I'll write more, you'll nag me if I don't!!

official-slasher101: thank you, and yes, the story is all planned out!!

I'm sorry, but it may take me quite a while to update, Things are happening. Though I may update more often to take my mind off, see how it goes!

Disclaimer: No, I STILL don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it, or I think we all have a fair idea what direction the seventh book would be heading in

Elmo, I dedicate this chapter to you. Happy Birthday!!

CHAPTER 5- Beautiful Sunrise

Harry woke up with an uncomfortable squirm. His dreams had been haunted by an evil that in waking moments fled his mind. His eyes remained tight shut, trying to remember what the dream was; it bugged him to hell not to know. After 5 minutes of dredging his mind for scraps of information he gave up, all memories of the dream drifted away like smoke.

He opened his eyes expecting the usual glare of sunlight, but there was none. What time was it? He clawed at the bed to pull himself into an upright position and looked out the window. Pink streaks raced across a sky of lilac. Hints of golden light peeked out over the black hills surrounding the castle, reflected in the breeze-rippled water of the lake. The tranquillity of the scene echoed the ancientness of it. Its beauty caught in Harry's throat Sunrise really was stunning. Harry shocked himself with his next thought; 'I wonder if Draco's watching this.' But he didn't try to scold himself for it. Somehow he had grown to relax towards his feelings of 'acceptance' for Draco (A/N yeah, its called DENIAL!).

Dreamily he rested his pale, slender arm on the window ledge and put his face on it, mouth on top of arm. He slowly drank in the sunrise's magnificence and relaxed, his head getting heavier. A wave of serenity washed over his over exerted brain, massaging the anxieties away, until a line of pain streaked across his mouth.

"Oooow!" He quickly lifted his head to inspect the afflicting area. Gingerly he touched the cut on his upper lip; it stung like hell! He pulled his hand away and ran his tongue along his teeth. Yes there was blood, and… what the hell was that?! Hands shot up to his mouth seeking confirmation. Where his teeth usually ended was a long pointed one. Eyes widened as he felt the other side, which had one to, as did his bottom teeth! In a cold sweat he ran to the bathroom, remembering to duck the door beam. He grasped the edges of the sink and bared his teeth to the medicine cabinet, having no problem seeing the bottom part of his face. There, staring back at him was his reflection. Only, it wasn't his reflection. Pale blue veins had appeared around the sides of his face, which had taken on a silvery tone. His emerald eyes were even more dazzling than before and deep pupils were dilated in panic. His previously pale mouth had taken on a blood red quality and there, amongst his normal white teeth, were undeniably four long, sharp, shining fangs. Harry threw himself away from the mirror and backed away so far his head hit the opposite wall, though he didn't notice. He was to busy trying to register what he had just seen.

'What the hell? Oh, shit. Oh bloody hell. No freakin' way?' He couldn't think straight. What was happening? What should he do? Wake Ron up? No, that's stupid, plus all he could do was worry. Hermione? Then he realised he couldn't get up the girls dorm stairs because of the enchantment. Dumbledore? He didn't know where he slept. Pomfrey? Yeah, that was his best option. He took one more look at his bared teeth and streaked out of the bedroom, all thought of the early time and avoidance of being detected forgotten. He raced through the deserted common room and leapt through the grouchy portrait hole.

"Do you have any idea what the time is boy? I should report you!" The fat lady angrily ruffled her pink satin dress and settled for falling against the side of her frame and slipping back into sleep. This was completely lost on Harry as he was already streaking up the staircases, past the huge mechanical clock and through the doors of hospital wing. The doord flapped wildly behind him as he paced through the beds (which were luckily vacant, though he didn't stop to check.) He stopped at the door to Madam Pomfrey's sleeping quarters and knocked the solid oak. When there was no sound he rapped the door even harder. An impatient ruffle followed and a disgruntled looking matron pulled open the door as she tied a pale blue night robe around matching pyjamas. She sighed when she saw who had caused the disturbance. He tone was resigned.

"Potter. What do you want at this time in the morning?"

"Something's happening to me and I don't know what."

Her kind wrinkled face fell, a rare collapse of her normally poker straight adornment. An awkward silence followed.

"Well? What is it?"

Harry explained. He explained everything. Throughout the whole process Madam Pomfrey stood and listened. Only when he had finished his story did she speak.

"And you say you can't remember what happened in those initial ten minutes?" Harry shook his head. "Well, I think the first thing to do is to remember don't you?" It was a rhetorical question but Harry nodded his head regardless. She walked over to the bed nearest her dorm and beckoned for Harry to sit on it, so he did.

"Now Potter, I'm going to put you into a kind of sleep. It's more like hypnosis. You will relive that period of time and when you wake up you will tell exactly what you see, understand?" Again, Harry nodded. If he was about to find out what was happening to him he wasn't about to put up any resistance. Madam Pomfrey made a "Hmm" noise but she must have been convinced because she continued, " I will warn you Potter, this is not a restful sleep. You will come out of it feeling worse than you do now. (Harry shrugged his shoulders). Very well then." She took her wand from the robes pocket, gently pushed him so he was lying on the bed, put her wand between his eyebrows and started to chant. How she could breath he didn't know but she didn't stop. It sounded almost like a prayer. After a minute or so heaviness spread from the wand tip, pulling his eyelids down as it spread to the rest of his body.

Soon the chanting died out and the early morning sunlight was replaced by the moons glow. He gazed into the murky mirror of the Gryffindors bathroom when suddenly a chill ran straight down his spine. Harry crinkled his eyebrows. The room seemed to be becoming much darker. The room faded just as Harry's memories flooded back. Beads of sweat seeped from Harry's skin as he wildly beat the bed. The silence gripped his windpipes, suffocating him in his panic. The presence of someone else in the room caused the hairs at the top of Harry's slender neck stood on end. Something to the right caught his eye as he swung around, which turned out to be his reflection. He released a breath in the form of a laugh at his stupidity. Harry started to refill the glass and looked up into the mirror.

A human figure popped up from behind him, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him around to face it. It was the same height as Harry and judging by the build it was male. However the face was shrouded in a black mist. Cold, strangely human hands tenderly cupped his face and turned it to face the bath. Harry thrashed about in the hospital bed as he fought the figure in his dreams. Next thing he knew the faceless being was on top of him on the floor. As the figure bent closer to Harry's face hot breath danced across his face and he recognised the sickly sweet scent of blood. In vain Harry tried to pull away, held captive by the past. Gently, almost lovingly the black mist moved closer to Harry's neck. Velvety lips touched it with the delicacy of the flutterbys that had escaped from Care of Magical Creatures. A sharp pain rippled from that spot moments later as sharp fangs dug into the snowy skin of Harry's neck.

"Welcome back Harry." Mid day sunlight glinted off half-moon spectacles as Harry woke up. A kind face smiled behind a long white beard.

"Pr-professor Dumbledore!!" He looked around his bed and there was, a now dressed Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall, concern etched in her already ageing face. He pulled himself into a sitting position as Dumbledore gently sat at the end of his bed. A cracked black ring with a family crest graced the one hand that wasn't blackened. No matter how much Harry looked at it, it still scared him as it showed the power behind Voldimort's traps.

"How are you feeling?" The question came from his head of house. It was only when Harry thought about it he realised how truly exhausted he was.

"Um… knackered." Normally he wouldn't have used such slang words to teachers but events such as re-growing bones, order of the phoenix and various advice giving and knowing conversations and God knows what else had made them more friends than teachers.

Madam Pomfrey tisked, "I told you it would!" Harry groaned. There was nothing worse than an, 'I told you so'. Dumbledore laughed openly as McGonagall smiled, but quickly covered it up.

"Harry, I do believe you have something to tell us." It was Dumbledore who spoke. What he said was light and there was a twinkled in his azure eyes, but there was a depth behind the twinkle, which rendered Harry unable to lie. Not that he would (in this case anyway). He recounted the dream exactly as he witnessed it, leaving out the flutter of his heart at the figure being so close, and the sharp intake of breath as soft lips had touched his skin. Such things, he felt, should be kept private, even in this situation.

When he had finished retelling his story he looked back up into his teachers eyes. It was when he saw the look of shock and concern in each of them did it really register in Harry the magnitude of what happened to him. He has been bitten by something; something that was changing him physically and the only things he knew where that happened were vampires and werewolves. Either was not good. A distant memory of a conversation floated to the front of Harry's mind but it disappeared again before it could be focused on. He waited for someone to break the silence, wincing in preparation for the shock. The silence could have lasted a millisecond or a millennium, time stood still as he waited for the news.

"Harry, I believe I should tell you this," Dumbledore said kindly, "You have been bitten by, and as a result, become a Vampire."

I told you it came out in this chapter! Leave me a review please? ReviewCrack. Hope You had a fab birthday Elmo!


	6. Finally Answers

_**official-slasher101**- I'm sorry! I've just come back from Italy (which was awesome) at like… 4 this morning (with7/8 hours travelling). SO, in apology, this chapter is dedicated to you._

_**Hikarikurai24587**- lol I get the hint! And since you asked nicely, here it is. ;P I've already dedicated this chapter, so the next one is yours : )_

Where we left of:

"Harry, I believe I should tell you this," Dumbledore said kindly, "You have been bitten by, and as a result, become a Vampire."

CHAPTER 6- Finally Answers 

Blood drained from an already death pale face. Cold trickles ran down Harry's back as his mind whirred. Slowly everything clicked into place. He could have been sat there for seconds or hours; time had lost all meaning. Dumbledore's words seeped into his brain like a much needed, but equally unwanted, medicine. This explained everything. Well, not quite everything.

"Sir," Harry's voice came out like a croak, " If this is true then how can I walk in sunlight? Or live without coffins… And how come I can live without blood?" Panic crept into Harry's thoughts as the questions came to surface. Didn't vampires need these things? God how he wished he listened to Quirrel all those years ago. Maybe this wasn't the answer and he was right back where he started, but this time with teeth to die for. **(A/N terrible, I know. I'm tired ok?!)**

"Harry, I have never been more sure of anything." Warm orbs of ice spoke with such conviction and gentleness about his worries that Harry could have sworn he was using occlumency on him. Maybe he was. His mind was probably to numb to feel the icy tendrils probing his memories. He looked around at the other worried faces surrounding him. He felt like a freak show.

"Now, Harry, listen to me. We don't know how you can do these things, but it means that you can live a normal life. All it means is that some… special arrangements will have to be made. You might be able to live without blood, but should you choose to, you will have a migraine that will never leave you. I would suggest seeking a friends help." Dumbledore spoke with a seriousness and meaning, which reflected in his eyes as he looked at Harry. However, this didn't prevent his confusion. What did he mean "a friends help?" A glance at Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall showed him he wasn't the only one thinking this.

"And now," Dumbledore's sudden perky demeanour caught them all off guard, "I think it's time we left Harry to rest. After all, as we have just proved, in dreams lies the truth." He then beckoned for McGonagall to leave, and bowed to Madam Pomfrey. However, his bow was so ridiculously low his green velvet hat fell to the floor. Harry bent down to pick it up just as Dumbledore did and he grabbed Harry's wrist. He whispered quickly and almost silently, but every word was clear to Harry's over sensitive ears.

"If I were you, I would have that little talk with Mr Malfoy that you've been attempting to have."

Dumbledore then straightened up, replaced his hat, nodded to Harry and with a swish of a green cloak swept out of the double doors, leaving two shocked teachers and one determined vampire in his wake.

* * *

The rest of the day crawled by, only broken by hurried arguments with Madam Pomfrey as she hurried past his bed. It usually went something like this:

"Can I go now?"

"No, you're sick"

"I feel fine!! Please let me go"

"Absolutely not!" with a haughty pulling across of curtains or shutting of doors.

After one last attempt ("Hey Madame Pomfrey?" "Yes Harry dear?" "Can I go now?" "NOOOO!") Harry gave up and threw himself into the crisp white covers. He did feel tired, but he really wanted to go talk to Malfoy, which was a shocker in itself. However, about 6 o'clock he gave in and realised that he was here for the night. Defeated, he closed his eyes to an early night and dreams including pools of blood tinted with green.

* * *

Every neuron in his brain screamed in protest as consciousness washed over him. Thick eyelashes opened to the cavernous ceiling of hospital wing. He sat up and looked out the window above the bed opposite him. The last dregs of dawn peaked over the hills. "I'm always going to get up this early aren't I?" he thought with a sigh. He supposed this was late waking up because of the potion. He felt wide-awake now however. Actually he felt really, really good (if he hadn't had that disturbing dream). A sudden wave of determination washed over Harry, no way in hell was Madame Pomfrey going to keep him here today. He grabbed the parchment, ink and school quill from the draw next to his bed (these were always in there; a bad attempt at stopping students going mad with boredom) and scribbled a note.

"Thank You for your help otherwise I'd never have known. I'm truly grateful, but I'm off! Thanks again! See you around!" (Luckily Harry had a friendship with the school healer). He signed it with a flourish that wasn't normally his and placed it carefully onto the pillow. With a smile dancing in his emerald eyes he swept from the room with an air of pure elegance (even if he hadn't changed out of his pyjamas in two days.)

* * *

An elegant hand traced a path across the stone of the walls as his bare feet glided a well-worn and well-known path to the common room. He would go up to the dorm, get changed (he felt horrible from being in the same clothes so long) wake up Ron and Hermione… the thought only half formed in his mind as he arrived at the portrait. Thankfully she was awake, but it seemed she wasn't in the mood for light conversation.

"Password?" Her voice came out in a horse grunt and oiled bags hung beneath her wise eyes. Looks liked she'd spent a long night in that painting of the pirate in Tortuga **(A/N yes it was actually a real pirate hang out).**

"Swish and flick" (it seemed that the first years had a little trouble in charms).

"Same to you" but she swung forwards once again.

Immediately he was enveloped in a brown blanket that smelled vaguely of cinnamon. When the haze cleared he saw Hermione wrapped in a dressing gown and in about the same state as the fat lady.

"Oh Harry, we were so worried!" Then she suddenly reverted to mother mode, with a "where the hell have you been?" Ron was stood behind her looking just as bad and in his prised red pyjamas, although they were new, they were still too short. A smile danced across his lips at that even with the guilt creeping up from his stomach. He had indeed, just disappeared. Looks like changing would have to wait.

"Sorry guys, but I have something major to tell you. And please, hear me out would ya?" They sat down in the cushioned chairs by the fireplace, the place where they always inhabited, and he told them. He told them everything, only interrupted with the furrowing of eyebrows and gasps. The only thing he missed out was Dumbledore's hat incident. That, he felt was private. He might as well have told them, it would have sped up the process. Harry finished his tale with a glance at the look of dawning comprehension on Ron's face. Hermione was still biting her lip in thought.

"Its Malfoy." Ron said it with a conviction that is rarely heard from him. "It has to be doesn't it? No offence mate, but you're looking more and more like him!" Secretly Harry had never really held much store by Ron's ideas, but this time he shared it.

"Oh quiet Ron," Hermione snapped without taking her eyes of the threadbare rug. "Just because you hate him it doesn't mean he's the source of all evil." But Harry didn't take offence at Ron's comment but Hermione's. Did that mean that he, Harry was now evil?

"I'm getting changed," and Harry swept off to the spiral staircase before anyone could stop him. It was only when he was pulling on his robes that he thought how strangely he was behaving. He would never have taken this news so calmly before. Perhaps this had given him a new outlook. He smiled to himself; that would be a welcomed change. When fully dressed and washed he floated down the stairs and entered into bickering.

"Listen Ron. This is just you trying to put the blame on Malfoy again."

"No, you listen. Everything fits! You can't disagree!"

"Well no, but… Malfoy a Vampire?"

"I would have thought you'd be more shocked by the news of Harry."

Hermione opened her mouth to answer back but was stopped by Harry standing next to her. Actually he made her jump; apparently people couldn't hear him moving. It explains why Malfoy had a knack for creeping up on people.

"Guys," Harry noticed the pleading in his voice, but for once it was directed at Hermione. "There's something I've got to do, I may be a while, but don't worry about me."

"You're going to find Malfoy aren't you?" Hermione choked. Harry thought about the question. Was there really a need to hide it?

"Yes I am." Harry then smiled and turned towards the portrait hole.

Hermione went to stop him but Ron's arm prevented it.

"Herm, He needs to do this, so let him." Harry smiled as he walked with his back to them.

_'Thank you Ron.'_

* * *

**What you think? R+R? thankies!**


	7. Sudden Realisation

**Hikarikurai24587- this chapter is dedicated to you, as promised. : )**

**Thank You for all your reviews, they keep me going!**

**A quick thank you to Tomithy, my beta. He must get so bored checking all this for me because it's not exactly his thing lol. Thankies My fellow dwarf! Luvs ya!! Xxx**

Chapter 7- Sudden Realisation

Hurried footsteps echoed around the corridors. Instinct told him that Draco was outside, but it wouldn't hurt to check inside would it? Besides, it was cold outside. He galloped down the marble stairs to the entrance hall. Multi coloured jewels glittered in their hourglasses. He noticed that the number of Ravenclaw's sapphires was smaller than the day before. Some students must have been sneaking around in the night. Harry smiled. Just like him, only now he had experience and equipment to not get caught.

His robes wrapped themselves around him as he turned to the huge oak doors leading to the great hall, which was empty except for a few house elves tottering about with huge piles of the golden plates and giant baskets of goblets. Sighing, he took a left and trudged down the path to the dungeons. The well-worn green carpet muffled his footsteps but his heavy breathing rebounded off the slightly slimy stone walls. The chill danced a path up his spine as he walked deeper under the school. He thought that he'd check by the common room. It was a good idea, but no one was around. Harry pouted. Looks like he'd have to go outside after all. He decided to look around for a bit; he didn't normally venture into this part of the castle (and it really was very cold.) The ceiling had arches in the shape of two entwined serpents. A shield with the Slytherin coat of arms adorned the wall and shone with a dull shine through the oppressing darkness. Harry chuckled, if anyone spent their time looking around the castle, it really was easy to see where the common rooms were.

Deciding that he really should leave before the Slytherins emerged he ran up the corridor again and emerged in the entrance hall. This time he walked between the emeralds and sapphires through the heavy dark wood doors. The security mechanisms on the door really were astounding and Harry silently prayed that they would never need to be used as he pounded the memorised path to the courtyard. Another frustrated pout adorned his full lips as he realised his quarry wasn't there. Where the hell is he? He whirled around but doubled back when he heard his name. A lone ash tree whispered in the wind at the far corner of the yard. Wearily (and thankful that no one was around to see this) he approached it. He was sure he was going nuts until he heard his name again. It was a croaky, almost non-existent voice that got carried away on the wind. Licking his lips in nervousness Harry answered.

"Yes?" The tree then stopped its dance with the breeze and creakily the branches pointed towards the stone wall, but Harry knew where it was pointing. It was pointing at the lake behind the wall.

"Thanks," he whispered and turned and raced through the archway. 'That was weird'. However he did stop his rush to turn around and look at the tree. It had continued its eternal waltz with the wind.

* * *

The lake swirled lazily and occasionally a few bubbles burst on the surface signalling the presence of the giant squid. Willows swayed in the icy breeze as Harry pulled his cloak up around his nose. He wished he'd thought to pick up his scarf, or possibly one of his Weasley jumpers. None of the trees spoke to him this time. They didn't need to; Harry could see a distant figure curled up under one of them. A flash of platinum confirmed the figures identity. Silently and lightning fast he glided towards him. His movements made no noise on the crisp grass, shrouded with frost. He stopped about three metres away, startling him was not the best way to start a conversation.

"Um… Hi." Harry's voice came out in a horse whisper. He wasn't sure whether that was to do with the cold entwining itself around him or the nervousness that gripped his insides. Draco jumped a little at the intrusion of his thoughts and instinctively went to a pocket underneath his expensive robes. Harry knew that that was where he kept his wand. The silver haired boy then relaxed when he registered whom it was and withdrew his empty hand. Harry noticed this and smiled. That meant Draco felt no threat from Harry, which marked the change in relationship between the two boys.

"Hello Harry." Silence echoed in a way only silence can across the lake. The water's ripples caught the early morning sunlight making them glitter. It's surface swirled as various insects skated across the surface. The silver frost was turned to gold in the light as a few birds took flight from the distant forest. Harry had never really noticed the true beauty of the grounds before. Maybe being a vampire allowed you to see true beauty. Speaking of true beauty…

"You wanted to say something?" Draco looked up at Harry from his position against a tree. Silvery eyes looked out through their thick dusty blonde frame. Porcelain skin was like the frost in the way it turned to gold at the touch of the sun. Golden hair twitched slightly in the breeze. White fangs nibbled a little nervously on heart-shaped rosy lips. A pointed chin was resting on a tightly black clad knee. A black polo neck hid his long neck from the biting wind. Draco really was beautiful. Harry swallowed down his emotions to give way to the forming words.

"I honestly don't know. I have no idea what I'm doing… um…" Again there was silence, and again it was Draco that broke it.

"I'm guessing you want to know what's happening to you."

"Uh, yeah that would be good." Harry smiled to himself; his interrogation skills really did suck. He closed the space between them and sat next to Draco. He felt warmed by the action, whether that was because of the body heat or the ethereal light emanating from the blonde. Draco turned to face Harry, a light blush gracing his high cheekbones. Harry's heart skipped at the sight, though he quickly extinguished the thought. He was finally getting answers.

"OK, so how much do you actually know?"

"I know I was bitten by a vampire a few nights ago and have become one as a result, though not fully. I can do things that normal vampires can't. But that's all I know" Draco sighed and smiled (again Harry's heart jumped)

"That makes it easier. At least I don't have to give you that shock." Harry tilted his head to one side. He did NOT like the way Draco had said "that".

"Well," Draco took a deep breath, steadying himself, "I'm the one that bit you..." The words hit him like a punch to the stomach, yet somehow he knew this wasn't the last of the shocks.

"… and I had the intention of killing you." The human side of him told him to run and to do it very quickly. He was sat next to a guy who tried to kill him! But something kept him there. Possibly his thirst for answers, possibly something else. He was also angry, mainly with himself. Of course, Malfoy came from a Death Eater family, so naturally he would have been trying to do Voldimort's bidding.

"I thought that Voldimort wanted to kill me himself." The Slytherin flinched at the name, which was unconsciously picked up on by the Gryffindor. It was the own calm in his voice as he said that unnerved him.

"Believe me Harry, this is not something he-who-must-be-named wants." The blonds stunning face was set in anger but Harry didn't notice this. 'He-who-must-not-be-named? Isn't that what people against him call him? Isn't it the Dark Lord to his followers?' Draco's silky voice cut through Harry's musings.

"I didn't try to kill you for He-who-must-not-be-named. I was trying to sa-," he sighed and changed the conversation. "Because I'm the one that bit you, you have inherited the same traits as me. That is the traits related to being a vampire, not personality." Harry was taken aback by the change of conversation. He was also convinced that he was telling the truth, though he couldn't tell why. And he wanted answers, so he initiated the continuation of the conversation by asking what he meant.

"Well, I'm not a pure blood vampire (Harry inwardly smiled at this), so I don't have all the qualities. Like… umm… I can go out in sunlight and can survive without coffins while full vampires can't. I can live without blood because I live through my human needs, like water and food. However, I get a migraine if I don't drink blood every 2 days. Because I created you, you're like me."

"So the migraines are our vampire side throwing a hissy-fit for attention?" Draco laughed at this. It was a music that sounded like an aristocrat tossing aside the pretence and it was a magic all of its own.

"Yes, I suppose you could put it like that." Once again there was silence. Harry was watching his companion, who was sat smiling, head once again on his knee. He was silently smiling and staring out into the lake. The smile had lasted too long to just be about the last comment and there was a deeper meaning to it. Harry had the impression that he was waiting for Harry to think and to ask questions. He obliged.

"Can it only be human blood? Or could it be the blood of animals?"

"Unfortunately only human, but as we don't have a full vampire body to support, we only need a small amount. Only enough to quell the hissy-fit." A smile once again graced his lips. It was enchanting, if Harry had been looking. He was staring at the frozen mud of the floor.

"So, where do you get your blood from? If none of you're friends know, then how?" The smile slipped from Draco's face like stink sap.

"Those prats in Slytherin are not 'Friends'. Besides, do you really think, with father being a death eater that I wouldn't have a consistent supply of human blood?" Harry's mouth shaped into an 'Oh' but one never escaped.

"In fact," started Draco, "there was too much blood for both of us. And she's pure." He wasn't looking at Harry but watching the Squid's bubbles rise to the surface. Harry fidgeted, partially because he was uncomfortable about the heaviness Draco's words had brought, and partially because the hard frozen ground was making his bottom numb.

"Draco…?" He jumped and stared at Harry at the sound of his name. He was unsure of how to progress next, and Draco's expectant stare was not helping much. "How- How come you're part vampire?" He instantly regretted asking the question as Draco visibly shrunk.

"Do-don't worry if you don't want to answer, it's ok!"

"No, you should know. You have a right to know, right?" He smiled but there were no wrinkles under the eyes. Harry had the impression that his heritage and family was a painful subject. It was in the moment he realised that he and Draco were inescapably bonded together, they knew exactly what the other felt like, but he had no idea. Harry had absolutely no idea who Draco Malfoy was. What he liked and hated, his personality, his past, what caused him pain. He made a mental note to find out. Guess he already knew one part.

"My- my mother is a vampire. Pure blood. Father isn't. He's pure blood wizard." He took in a deep breath. It was like the words had never before escaped his lips and had gone stale in their wait. "He- he was attracted to the… 'darkness' he thought came with being a vampire. Little did he know that there was no darkness there, yet he's still blind to that. Fool. He was also attracted to her because she was a pure blood. It doesn't matter to him what species of human you are, so long as your origin is pure. He truly is a fool. All this… obsession over pure blood, its crap. He's the only Malfoy left that's obsessed with it, which hopefully means he'll be the last."

"But…" Harry was completely confused, "Doesn't that make you half blood? How come you're father excepts you?"

"He's never excepted me. I was a mistake... in his eyes anyway. Mother went against his wishes and I was born as a result. As you can imagine, father punished her for it. She's blind in her left eye as a result. He's been punishing me since then too. Mother made herself ill with guilt. She felt it was her fault. It's not though, just my prat of a father. The reason he's kept me so close is he's scared that people will find out I'm half blood. You see, he's told know one about my mother, and until now neither have I."

"So, why are you telling me now? Out of all people, why tell me?"

"Because I believe you have a right to know. Besides, the bond we have from this, it's the deepest one I've had, besides my mother. And what's the point of telling her? She already knows." Once again Draco smiled disarmingly at Harry. He could get used to that smile VERY quickly.

"I think we should go up to the castle, breakfast should be being served around now. Don't want your friends to worry."

"Yeah, your right." Harry started to unfold himself from the floor, albeit rather stiffly. Suddenly Draco grabbed his hand. The shock that shot up his arm made him loose his balance and he came crashing down beside the Slytherin.

"Look, we're both the same, and as far as I know we're unique. I've researched, but nothing like this has ever been documented. We have to stick together, no matter what's happened in the past." The look in the stormy eyes said it all really. He was terrified. Of what Harry didn't know, but it was still unacceptable.

"I know." He smiled, got up and held out a hand for Draco. He looked at it and Harry knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking of that time where Draco offered his hand of friendship to Harry on their first day. Harry now realised how cruel he had been.

"Think of it as making up for the past," he said and moved his hand in front of the blonde's face, who stared at in awe. After a couple of seconds he smiled the biggest smile yet and accepted it. Harry couldn't help notice how it fitted perfectly. Draco stood up and the two boys slowly walked up to the castle, both wanting to make this journey last as long as possible.

* * *

When they eventually got up to the castle they were to late for breakfast, though neither minded and they made their way to potions, separating only to go to their usual desks. This did not go unnoticed and a burst of whispers erupted across the classroom, mostly from the green side. Snape also noticed but decided to keep quiet. Harry thanked whatever deity was up there that he was with Draco, or Snape would have had a go at them for being late. He sat down and instantly regretted his choice. On the left was Hermione giving him death stares and on the right was Ron poking him with every "I was right wasn't I? I was right!", and there was a lot of them. Harry looked up desperately at Draco, who burst into a fit of silent laughter. Pansy noticed this, which incited a death stare from her too. Thank God looks couldn't actually kill. Well, unless you happen to have a basilisk in your back pocket **(A/N well, if you just ask Hagrid nicely…)**

Transfiguration went in much the same way until break, where he had no choice but to tell them what was happening. He told them Draco was the source ("I KNEW IT!"- Ron), and that the reason he could live pretty much normally was because he's half blood and he has to have human blood every two days to keep the vampire at bay. He left out the part about Draco's family, the offer of friendship, and his view on "he-who-must-not-be-named" and pure blood. Well, if Harry had told them the last two things it would have shattered Draco's image.

Harry finished to a gleeful Ron and a worried Hermione. He rubbed his head; a dull ache had developed which would surely lead to a migraine.

"It's hurting again isn't it?" Hermione asked. She bit her lip and conjured a small vial. She then put a deep cut in her finger and filled it with liquified rubies. When it was full, she handed it to Harry, who took it with shaking hands. A memory surfaced, '...special arrangements... a friend's help...' so that's what Dumbledore meant. Feeling slightly sick he raised the vial to his lips and drank. As the blood slithered over his tongue the headache disappeared, but the sick feeling didn't.

"This is going to take some getting used to isn't it?"

* * *


	8. A Slip of the Tongue

**GAH! I AM SO SORRY! This took me absolutely ages to update, for which I am truly sorry. My only excuse is my life has been a little hectic, what with exams, work, school etc and a tad bit of writers block. I do apologize! In apology, I shall dedicate this chapter to anyone who is actually still reading this. Also to Kat, Tom and Den, otherwise I probably never would have finished this. I love you guys**

**Thanks to Tom again, for being my beta. You know you rock, I don't have to say it :-P**

**Now—On with the show…!**

Chapter 8- A slip of the Tongue

The day crawled by at much the same pace of a concussed troll, and the weight of potions class' episode hung in the air like the troll's stink. Harry eventually found himself alone in the peace of the night. After an uncomfortable dinner he had accompanied Ron and Hermione to the common room. After enduring all he could of the awkward silence and a group of pranksters setting off dung bombs, he decided to seek solace in the empty corridors.

The moon hung in the wintry sky, outshining it's surrounding stars. The chill danced up the bare skin of Harry's pale arms raising the hairs in its wake. Silently he glided down the corridor and up the spiralling stairs. The beauty of the night called out to him, the stars in the heavens willing him to be close, and who was he to refuse? He reached the heavy oak door leading to the astronomy tower. It was elaborately decorated with swirling iron and he spent a moment studying the patterns. It was in that moment he heard it. Someone was already in the tower. Not only that, they were singing. A slow, sweet melody that coursed through the night air and made Harry's heart swell with emotions long since forgotten, though the words were lost through the barrier. The music enticed Harry so much, he wanted, no, _needed_ to hear the lyrics and gently pushed open the door. Unfortunately, the un-oiled hinges creaked, echoing in the stone tower. Harry sighed as the person on the other side gasped. Realising the gig was up he stepped inside, only to be greeted by the sight of Draco. The moonlight bathed the boy in silver giving him an aura of ethereal beauty.

"Please, don't stop."

Draco must have picked up on the neediness in Harry's voice that he'd tried so hard to hide as he, blushing, began to sing once more.

"The world may seem to crash around you

And your light will seem to go

But the stars will always shine for you

My Malachi, my love, my Draco"

As Draco finished the song a tear fell from Harry's eye. He wasn't sure why he was crying, but the song stirred emotions within him he never knew he'd feel. Draco waited in silence for Harry to speak, grey orbs gazing knowingly into his companion's soul.

"That's beautiful," he finally managed to say, the song still echoing around him. Draco smiled to himself and gazed out the long window.

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was a child- when we were alone. She told me that no matter where I was, I could look at the stars and take comfort in them. I still do today."

Harry was shocked by this personal admission. It took a few seconds for him to realise that Draco was humming the tune to himself once again. The blonde was sat on a silver cushion on the wooden bench, which he charmed to extend long enough for two. Accepting the invitation, Harry sat next to the Slytherin, and joined him at gazing at the starts. A comfortable silence fell between the boys. Harry realised that the boys now had a relationship that didn't require words. Speech was just the sprinkles on top. Harry felt himself blush as Draco awkwardly shifted himself closer to him. He was also the first to break the silence.

"You see that star?" Draco pointed to a bright star in a sort of square shape with 3 others.

"That's part of the constellation Ursa Minor. And you see that one?" He said, tracing the constellation with his long finger, "That's Draco."

Harry looked at the blond and saw the moon reflected in his stone coloured eyes. A deep pit of emotions swirled beneath the surface like molten platinum: it took Harry's breath away. Draco however, was oblivious to this and continued on.

"Mother chose the name. The constellation to the Egyptians represents Tawaret. She's a protective goddess who's always watchful. Father liked it because she was married to the original god of evil… he's such a fool."

He hung his head, as if ashamed of his father.

"I think it's beautiful." Harry spoke in awe as he couldn't take his eyes from the group of stars. It was because of this he was unaware of the pink blush spreading across Draco's cheekbones. In his attempt to regain composure he said:

"That's one of the gifts of the vampire. They see beauty in a completely different way to mortals."

"I noticed," Harry said with a smile. The moonlight cast a silver halo on his raven coloured hair. His emerald eyes danced in amusement as he noticed Draco's blush deepen. Saving him any further embarrassment, Harry went back to star gazing. It was a few minutes before the Slytherin spoke again.

"Harry- there's something I want you to know… There's something I've want you to know for a long time." He pulled his eyes away from the celestial dragon to the altogether more beautiful one next to him. Said dragon took a shaky breath and continued.

"I never wanted to be part of the death eaters. I've never agreed with what they do or what they believe in. I've never believed any blood line to be greater than any other and I never wanted to do all the evil things I have."

Harry was shocked, but smiled to put the, obviously scared, Slytherin at ease.

"Its OK, you don't have to explain yourself t-"

"Yes, I do," he interrupted. He spoke with much more conviction now, but he was still scared.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone… My father is a good disguise. Everyone knows what he is, and everyone knows what his views are. Everyone expects his _heir_ to be the same. It was easier to go along with it to begin with. And after a few years, it was to late to change it."

"It wasn't. I would have accepted you." Draco sighed dejectedly.

"Would you? It's easy to say that now, but think back. Would you honestly have accepted me … I thought not."

"But, if you didn't want to pretend, then why did you for so long?"

"Because Harry, I am a coward. Think, if people thought I was a death eater, would they want to get close to me? If people got close to me, then they would have found out, about me, my mother, my father… and how bad would that be? I'm no Gryffindor Harry"

Harry then began to understand him. Perhaps it was due to the fact that they were inescapably blood linked. Or perhaps it was something more.

"Draco- I'm sorry, I have to ask- why did you go to kill me?"

"Because if you were to live then you would have suffered… because of me. I was trying to save you. I couldn't let you die at the hands of he-who-must-not-be-named; he would have made you suffer and would've ridiculed you. I couldn't cope with that. (Tears welled in his telltale eyes at this) I figured if I did it I could make it quick and painless. Besides, if you lived, like you have, I would cause you pain, like I will."

The tears fell from their chamber and ran down his pointed face. The sight caused an agony in Harry's heart and he wanted to reach out and console him, but he looked so delicate that he would brake with a single touch; a snowflake. But Harry was also incurably curious.

"Why would you try to save me? Why wouldn't you have been able to cope with it? And why would you cause me pain?"

"Because I love you."

The words echoed around the tower in the boys' silence. The words slipped out so easily to such a shocking effect. Draco rushed his hand to his mouth and he looked at Harry through widened eyes.

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, Harry, I am so sorry! I promised myself I wouldn't say anything," he said the last bit mainly to himself. "God I'm so stupid, please, Harry, forgive me."

Something in Harry clicked into place at these words. A tear fell from the eyes that he now saw so clearly from. He leaned forward, cupped his hand around Draco's face and pulled it to face him. Harry smiled at him. Draco looked up into his eyes, cheeks glittering with fallen love.

"You have nothing to feel sorry for, and you're not stupid. And you're right. Vampire really _do_ appreciate beauty more than mortals." Draco gasped. Pure shock covered his face. Harry swooped down and gently kissed the blonde's velvety lips. Another gasp came from Draco's mouth so Harry pulled away and quickly put distance between them.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I… ah crap." Harry looked away and his eyes wandered to the window in embarrassment. This time, it was Draco's turn to smile. He closed the gap between them and Harry's emeralds moved to look at him, but his face still remained towards the window. Draco put his slender arms around Harry's long neck and nipped Harry's ear, drawing from it a trickle of blood. Harry twitched and spun around in shock, a heavy blush adorning his features.

"Ah, I've already found one of you're sensitive spots," Draco smirked and at Harry's reaction seized his chance. He kissed him with an incredible amount of passion, held back for so long. Harry melted into the kiss. This was the first time that Harry had ever felt this way; like he belonged; like the final part of his soul was put into place. Who said Vampires couldn't go to heaven?

* * *

**If you've read this far- Thank you so much!! And yes, I am aware that the constellation Draco is out of season, but one doesn't really care coz I really wanted to put it in there So what did I think? I no some guys reckon I should have made it yaoi lol.**

**Reviewsinstant high. Please review. If you've read this far, then what's 2 minutes for a review? Merci!**


	9. Just a Message

Heya everyone!! Punk Pixie here!!

I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone for the support with this story, especially:

**Morbid Midget**

**Smeg123**

**Tomithy**

**Suki53**

**drarrylover101**

**raneynr**

**dreaconin**

**Murgy31**

**Olaf74**

**Official-slasher101**

**Unforgivable curse caster**

**Potter's Wifey**

And the many others!! Thank you so much!

I have a few other projects on at the moment. None of them are finished yet, and most probably wont be, but keep an eye out for them!!

LOTR:

a aragonxlegolas fic that remains without a title

Fruits Basket:

Obligation

Most Precious Gift

Harry Potter:

Don't want to give to much away, but it is a drarry based on the mythology J.K.Rowling uses in her books. I figured I could honour the amount of work she put into the series by this. Also along the same vain, a series of ficlets, a different main character and the stories behind the names. But, as you can see, these story lines remain highly undeveloped

As for this story, I was going to end it where I did, but Im getting a lot of messages saying they want me to continue. Its completely up to you! Drop me a bell and tell me what you would like to see and Ill consider it. But after my exams.

This has been PunkPixie. Peace out xx


End file.
